Time is running out
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Se nos mordemos, a dor é doce. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **I Mini-Chall HD do fórum 6V mestrado por Robin Severus e camis e Projeto For the Win.

**Ship:** Draco/Harry**  
**

**Capa:** por Karen – link no meu profile

**Sinopse:** Se nos mordemos, a dor é doce.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** Diana Prallon**  
**

**Finalização: **18 de março de 2011

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**Música:** "Time running out", do Muse.

**Time is running out**

_I think I'm drowning_

_Asphyxiated_

_I wanna break this spell_

_That you've created_

O que é poder?

É estar dotado de todas as ferramentas para conseguir o que quiser? É ser influente, conseguir se impor, mudar, testar, fazer com que tudo corra segundo sua vontade?

É ser capaz de gerir almas ao seu prazer?

Há quem dê a vida, a alma e muito mais por isso. Há quem mate e destrua por isso.

Eu tenho o poder nas mãos. A magia, o governo, o dinheiro, as vidas. E sequer precisei matar para ter esse poder. Ele me foi dado, por uma profecia, que tomou minha vida.

Eu nunca quis poder. E por ser me dado tudo, eu não tenho nada.

E quando o nada é demais, tudo o que _me_ resta é me destruir.

**o0o**

Eu tinha um nome.

Eu tinha sangue, pureza, riqueza e, acima de tudo, respeito. Um respeito que abria portas e sorrisos. Um respeito que me tratava bem e me dava privilégios, mesmo que viesse pela minha riqueza, nome ou poder.

E eu gostava disso. Eu _era_ o meu nome.

Então me tiraram tudo. Minha nobreza, meu dinheiro, meu nome. Meu sangue. Minha família.

E eu ainda tive força para ter tudo de volta, mas nem tudo voltou.

Eu _me_ perdi em algum ponto. Tiraram de mim o que eu era.

E agora eu tenho tudo, mas sou nada.

**o0o**

É difícil dizer o que se quer.

Por tanto tempo eu só queria coisas simples. Uma família, amigos. Viver em paz.

Mas eu _tinha_ que querer outras coisas para eu conseguir isso. E o que eu realmente queria se tornou consequência, segundo plano, supérfluo.

Havia muito mais em jogo.

Mas quando tudo acabou, eu vi que era difícil separar o que eu realmente queria do que todos diziam que eu deveria querer.

E quando não se sabe mais o que se quer é porque você não quer mais nada.

**o0o**

Eu tinha direito ao mundo, e o mundo me foi negado.

Eu tinha direito a uma esposa feliz do meu nível, a uma casa grande, a filhos e à paz.

E eu tinha dinheiro para comprar a esposa, a casa, os filhos e a paz, se fosse necessário.

E até isso me foi negado.

Então do que adianta ter tudo, se não posso possuir nada?

Tudo perde sentido quando não se pode ter.

**o0o**

Depois que se morre, a vida parece por um momento curta demais.

Eu escolhi voltar porque queria viver. Mas nenhuma vida me foi oferecida.

Ao contrário, sinto como se sugassem minha vida. Sugam minhas vontades, meu poder, minha imagem e meu nome. E não me deixam viver.

Eu entrei em estado de morte.

Eu estou morrendo, e sei disso.

Já experimentei a sensação. Cada segundo que passa é um segundo a menos. E eu continuo caminhando naquela floresta, em direção à morte certa. E certa.

Mas como da primeira vez, não quero estar sozinho.

**o0o**

Os olhares de todos me julgam por crimes que não tive coragem de cometer.

E me enojam. Como sei que enojo a eles, está escrito na forma como me olham.

Eu não nasci para ser desprezado dessa forma. Quero os olhares de volta, aqueles que me presenteavam quando eu era criança.

Eu os _queria_. Pois o desprezo já superou o desejo.

Não quero querer o que eu sei que já não me será oferecido.

Não quero nada que venha dos outros. Nada que não os faça pagar pela forma como me olham.

Não quero nada que não os destruam por me destruírem.

**o0o**

Os olhares dos trouxas não me veem. Eles não sabem quem eu sou. Não esperam nada de mim.

Eu já não tenho nada a oferecer. E me sinto melhor assim.

Em um lugar sem magia, sem luz, os corpos se movem em meio à fumaça e à música trouxa. E é uma bela visão. Ninguém ali precisa ser salvo, e eu posso ao menos respirar.

Não que eu queira respirar.

Eu só respiro.

Também não quero o corpo quente da menina que se esfrega em mim. Não quero a companhia vazia que ela me oferece.

De vazio já estou cheio. E não sei o que eu quero.

**o0o**

O alívio de não ser reconhecido tem o mesmo cheiro doce da fumaça da boate trouxa.

Lugar nojento. Mas qual já não o é?

O ritual dos corpos em movimento mergulhados em música cadencial e bebida tem algo de macabro que me perturba. E ser perturbado é bom. É destrutivo, mas é algo além do nada.

E desejo isso.

**o0o**

Os cabelos loiros brilham sob a luz negra como se fossem brancos. Como a pele branca. Como a camisa branca.

Draco Malfoy brilha em um lugar onde não há luz.

E tudo o que eu penso é como isso parece _errado._

Ele estar ali. O copo quase vazio na mão. Os olhos brilhando examinando a volta, ao mesmo tempo alheio a tudo.

Como se imerso em sua própria escuridão.

A expressão de Malfoy é amarga e eu acho que isto é algo certo. E _gosto_ daquela expressão. Gosto a ponto de querê-la para mim. Porque é como se ela dissesse o que _eu _sinto.

E se ele sente o que eu sinto, então ele também está morrendo.

E eu não me importo que ele me olhe, porque ele nunca viu o salvador em mim. Nem mesmo quando eu o salvei.

E penso que não me importaria de destruí-lo. Sempre foi assim entre nós.

**o0o**

Os olhos verdes brilham na minha direção com a mesma intensidade que a dose de absinto que acabei de beber.

Odeio esses olhos. Sempre odiei. Não seria diferente agora quando toda a hostilidade sumiu daquele rosto dando lugar a um sorriso.

Malicioso.

Sei que esse sorriso quer me consumir. Os passos firmes e retos em minha direção confirmam isso. A forma como seu corpo para a centímetros do meu mostram que ele quer aquilo que todos querem: me roubar de mim, como me roubaram todo o resto.

Mas ele foi o único que nunca me ofereceu nada. Nunca quis me bajular. Nunca me respeitou. Nunca me deu nada.

Somente a chance de viver. E este sorriso.

Mas a forma como ele me encurrala contra o balcão, as mãos pousadas ao lado da minha cintura, seus olhos sérios me encarando em silêncio como se esperasse uma resposta me dizem o quanto aquilo é... mortal.

Pois não há vida no verde de seus olhos. Como não há vida no verde do absinto.

Há esquecimento. E é isso que eu quero.

O puxo contra mim e o beijo.

_You're something beautiful_

_A contradiction_

_I wanna play the game_

_I want the friction_

_You will be_

_The death of me_

_Yeah, You will be_

_The death of me_

Seus olhos são algo entre a morte e a insanidade.

Draco sabia que não podia confiar nele. Tanto quanto sabia que ele também não confiava na sua pessoa. Não sabia que cor deveriam ter seus olhos. Se era aquele mesmo tom embriagado em veias vermelhas, se era o negro engolindo o cinza como via a pupila de Potter se expandir como se o mundo se restringisse a negro.

E o negro era o nada e o nada envolvia tudo, então ele fechava os olhos para não ver e se deixava beijar mais uma vez.

Potter ria. Ele não sabia por que ele ria, que graça poderia ter no mundo. Seu riso era angustiado, seco, cansado, e ele subia na guia e se equilibrava bêbado, a garrafa de whisky – o melhor whisky, pois eles podiam comprar – se balançava em sua mão como seu corpo balançava no meio da rua enquanto ele ria.

Draco caminhava mais atrás, as mãos no bolso e o corpo ereto de quem ainda tenta manter alguma pose.

Não, ele não tinha mais nada a manter. Era somente hábito. Um vício de ser aquela pessoa que ele não era. Ele estava perdido e estava caindo da mesma forma trêmula e oscilante com que Potter avançava pela rua.

Ele parou, se voltando para o olhá-lo, e ficou sério quase como se se surpreendesse de vê-lo ali, seguindo-o por aquela rua. Não houvera convite. Os dois se olharam. Os dois se beijaram. E Draco no início podia pensar que estava usando Potter para algo, e ele não se importava. Não conseguia se importar. Ele somente precisava de algo, precisava daquilo, precisava do corpo quente contra ele sabendo que não era alguém que se machucaria, não era alguém que ele temesse perder ou com quem tinha qualquer laço, qualquer dívida, qualquer obrigação.

E por isso ele puxou o corpo para mais perto e se atritou a ele de forma quase vulgar, e quando sentiu as mãos fortes o apertando com ânsia daquela mesma coisa vazia e podre que ele buscava na boca de Potter, ele teve a vaga consciência de que não só estava usando, estava sendo usado na mesma proporção.

E não se importou e o seguiu e agora os olhos verdes o encaravam mortos, bêbados e imensamente decididos no meio da rua.

Draco se aproximou seguindo seus pés, seguindo seu ritmo automático e cadencial, o fitando de cima como fitava a todos e qualquer um.

Mas nenhum o fitava de volta daquela forma. Ele tinha certeza de que Potter olhava em seus olhos e _o via_. Essa certeza o arrepiava o fazia sentir como se fossem fantasmas no meio daquela rua. Ele sabia que seus olhos estavam tão mortos quanto os de Potter.

Ambos mortos. Parados. Se olhando.

Seus dedos traçaram o rosto magro, marcado, sério demais. A pele era fria e branca e ele não tinha cor. Não tinha verde, não tinha vermelho, não tinha negro.

E ele era lindo porque era o espelho do que ele sentia.

E ele queria quebrá-lo. Queria destruí-lo. Queria que ele perdesse sua postura, seu equilíbrio e caísse no chão, destruído como ele estava e não podia cair.

Ele não podia.

Por isso queria ver sua imagem nos olhos de Potter caindo.

- Eu quero você. - seus lábios confessaram próximos demais dos de Potter e ele sorriu. Não um sorriso derrotado. Não um sorriso malicioso. Um sorriso que sabia do que ele falava.

E as mãos frias envolveram sua cintura, o puxando para mais próximo do corpo que era quente e frio e a mesma sensação desceu por sua garganta com gosto de absinto quando aparataram.

Ele não sabia onde estava, mas não importava. Potter devia saber, porque o empurrou e ele se deixou cair – ele _desejava_ cair – e algo semelhante a uma poltrona acolheu seu corpo para que Potter pudesse sentar sobre sua cintura sem esperar que ele lhe desse consentimento ou algum sinal ou mesmo que soubesse onde estava.

Não importava. Potter o beijava e nada mais importava. Quem ele era não importava. O que aconteceria depois, no dia seguinte, quando tudo acabasse, não importava. O mundo não importava enquanto os lábios corressem por seu pescoço e ombros e as mãos frias abrissem sua camisa e sua calça.

Draco somente abriu os olhos quando perdeu o contato com o corpo – que ele sabia que tinha calor somente quando se afastava e lhe restava o próprio frio. Ainda assim, tudo o que havia a sua frente era Potter. Se despindo. As roupas sumindo no ar, dando lugar a pele pálida e fria, os olhos sem deixar os dele perdido em movimentos rápidos e urgentes antes de voltar a sentar sobre seu corpo.

As mãos corriam desesperadas pela pele, porque ele mesmo tinha desespero, ele precisava daquele contato, daquele calor e de seu próprio frio naquela pele de forma desesperadora. O toque não era o bastante, ele precisava sentir, precisava estar, precisava ser... algo.

E não havia nada em Potter que _era_ o suficiente para ele. Por isso ele não se importava com o gemido de dor quando puxou seu quadril com mais força contra o seu, porque agora _havia_ dor e ele quase podia senti-la também no movimento também desesperado de Potter contra ele, segurando-o com força pelos ombros, suas unhas entrando em sua pele enquanto o encarava com ferocidade, e Draco sorvia sua expressão, seu sentir, seus gemidos porque assim, através dele, ele sentia.

O puxou pelos cabelos, o beijando, mordendo, a mão puxando seu quadril contra o seu com a mesma ânsia, perdida no movimento quando um tremor involuntário o tomou e era _demais_, e a mão de Potter segurou seus cabelos com força, movendo-se uma última vez antes de gritar entre seus lábios e se deixar cair sobre ele.

E eles não estavam mortos, seus corações batiam tão forte dentro do peito que era inegável que estivessem vivos. Indesejavelmente vivos. Vivos somente por culpa e para o outro.

E aquilo era maravilhoso. Depois de muito tempo, havia algo maravilhoso.

_I wanted freedom,_

_Bound and restricted_

_I tried to give you up_

_But I'm addicted_

_Now that you know I'm trapped_

_Sense of elation_

_You'll never dream of breaking this fixation_

_You will squeeze the life out of me_

Harry acordou com o som de aparatação próximo demais. Abriu um dos olhos e viu o elfo recolhendo as roupas jogadas à beira da cama. Não se preocupou em se cobrir, somente se virou, se deitando sobre o peito de Malfoy, resmungando.

Seus dedos traçavam linhas invisíveis sobre o peito magro e não se surpreendeu quando dedos gelados entraram em meio aos seus cabelos. Draco estava acordado também. Ele não sabia há quanto tempo estavam ali, quantas vezes haviam feito sexo, quantas palavras haviam trocado formando alguma frase coerente.

Foram poucas.

O lugar cheirava a sexo e ele respirou fundo quando Kreacher abriu as janelas, para, em seguida, esconder o rosto da luz que entrava em abundância no aposento. Mas, pior do que a luz, era entrarem as corujas também, jogando cartas sobre a mesa da cozinha.

- Coloque elas para fora e feche isso, Kreacher. - disse, baixo, sua voz rouca demais, passando a mão no rosto e se levantando, nu, indo até a pia e agitando a varinha automaticamente para começar a fazer um café. O café do elfo era péssimo.

Draco se levantou também e olhou o ambiente por alguns segundos silenciosos, como se tentando reconhecê-lo. Não havia nada para ser reconhecido ali. Não havia nada de aconchegante ou familiar. Não era uma casa, não era um refúgio. Era sua rota de fuga.

Harry havia fugido do mundo para aquele lugar. Talvez fosse um sótão, talvez fosse um apartamento pequeno, ele não sabia ao certo. Estava desesperado por algum lugar vazio e seguro onde pudesse ficar sem que ninguém soubesse. Encontrou aquele lugar abandonado, comprou a propriedade com um nome falso e a enfeitiçou para que somente ele e o elfo pudessem entrar.

Ali ele tinha silêncio e tinha a falsa paz que era tudo o que ele ia conseguir.

- Banheiro? - o loiro perguntou, rouco, apontando para uma porta fechada e o moreno confirmou com a cabeça, vendo-o se dirigir para lá.

Não esperava que Draco Malfoy pedisse permissão. Não queria isso. Não queria gentileza, diligência, cuidado. Queria a força e a ousadia com que ele o tocara durante toda a noite. Queria o desafio no olhar que sempre encontrara lá.

Mesmo que seu olhar estivesse morto.

Ele não se importava. E sabia que Draco não se importava também. Não se importava com ele e não se importava consigo mesmo, ou teria protestado desde o primeiro contato entre os dois.

Aquilo era impulsivo e incoerente. Harry sabia e saber disso o fazia rir. Era quase como uma última cartada.

Tudo o que fora impulsivo em sua vida o empurrara para aquele lugar. Aquele lugar pequeno e miserável, como sua alma depois de tudo o que passara. Ele não precisava que ninguém lhe dissesse isso, que ninguém o mostrasse o quanto aquilo era errado, mas ele olhava à volta e se sentia perfeitamente à vontade, porque era como _ele era_.

No começo, Hermione dizia que era como _ele estava_ e Ron dizia que ele ia sair dessa. Agora Harry somente queimava suas cartas porque nenhum dos dois entendia, nenhum dos dois via em que se transformara. Nenhum dos dois era capaz de olhar para ele por muito tempo.

Como Draco olhara na noite anterior.

E quando o loiro saiu do banheiro e olhou as cartas jogadas em cima da mesa, identificando algumas grafias familiares, alguns pergaminhos oficiais, algumas correspondências que Harry havia visto uma coruja diferente deixar ali, ele entendeu na expressão contrariada de Draco que ele também estava fugindo.

As cartas foram para o fogo, todas. E eles misturaram whisky no café e voltaram para a cama, porque não precisavam de lucidez, não precisavam de cobranças ou palavras, não precisavam de mais nada.

Somente daquele momento e daquela falsa paz. O mundo estava trancado do lado de fora.

_Bury it_

_I won't let you bury it_

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it_

Harry estava deitado de bruços na cama enquanto Draco investia contra seu corpo. O loiro pesava sobre ele e suas mãos estavam seguras acima de sua cabeça pelas do outro, em um aperto tão forte que machucava seus pulsos.

E ele não se importava.

Ele não queria controle. Ele sabia que não conseguiria se mover, mas não queria tentar. Ele sabia que Draco poderia fazer o que quisesse com ele, mas ele simplesmente sentia que ele _não queria_ mais do que já estava fazendo.

E ele precisava sentir. E só.

Ele sentia na respiração forte que batia contra seu pescoço que o loiro sentia tanto quanto ele, e ele podia mergulhar nos lençóis macios e se deixar levar, embriagado pelas sensações, pelo corpo dormente pelo álcool, pelo peso de Draco, pelo calor do quarto fechado há tempo demais.

Não havia tempo.

O tempo era medido entre a fome, que era pouca, e o sono, que era instável. As garrafas se esvaziavam em um ritmo alucinante que não era parâmetro para nada além do próximo beijo, dos toques incertos que os embalavam e os conduziam para aquele estado de excitação frequente em que ele não precisava pensar, não precisava fazer nada, não precisava salvar o mundo.

Ele simplesmente sentia.

Draco mordeu com força seu pescoço e investiu de forma mais brusca, fazendo-o gritar. Como reação automática, Harry tentou soltar as mãos e não conseguiu, mas relaxou em seguida, erguendo um pouco o quadril e sentindo o contato intenso entre os dois os conduzirem à inércia do prazer.

E as mãos de Draco o soltaram para correr por seu corpo, sentindo-o, tocando-o, como se pudesse consumi-lo por inteiro em meio ao seu desejo, e Harry não se moveu, perdido no próprio delírio.

Às vezes Harry se perguntava por que Draco continuava ali. Por que ele não ia embora. Por que ele não voltava para sua própria vida. Imaginava vagamente que o loiro não gostava de sua vida. Não gostava do lado de fora daquele lugar. Não gostava do que o aguardaria quando deixasse Harry.

Pelos seus olhos, Harry entendia que ele _não tinha_ vida. Mas não entendia por que ele ainda estava ali.

Talvez ele não tivesse para onde ir, como Harry não tinha.

Talvez ele tivesse encontrado seu lugar ao lado de Harry. E esse pensamento assustava um pouco o moreno.

Aquele era seu último lugar, ele sabia disso. Podia sentir o frio de seu corpo aumentar dia a dia como a carícia dos dedos daquele que o iria levar. E ele desejava que não houvesse nenhuma aventura depois disso, ele estava cansado demais.

Mas – e ele não sabia dizer quando – ele começou a sentir que talvez Draco não quisesse aquilo. Ele não se importava de morrer, mas não queria ninguém chorando sobre seu corpo quando acontecesse.

Não que ele esperava que Draco chorasse por ele, de qualquer forma. Mas ele ainda estaria ali? Ele ficaria ali até o fim?

Era o fim dele também?

- Você me ama? - as palavras saíram doces e calmas dos lábios pálidos.

Draco se virou na cama, ficando de frente para ele, olhando os olhos verdes, sérios.

- Você me ama? - o loiro devolveu a pergunta para ele com a mesma seriedade, sem responder.

- Eu te amo mais do que me amo. - Harry disse com sinceridade. Ele estava começando a se importar, afinal, e isso podia destruí-lo. Destruí-lo _mais_. E não era isso o que ele queria – Isso não costuma ser bom.

- Não tem problema. - Draco respondeu, sorrindo fraco – Eu também te amo mais do que me amo.

Harry fechou os olhos e sorriu cansado. Ele não precisava se importar, então. Não precisava se preocupar. Draco era tudo o que ele tinha, e tudo o que não se importaria de perder, assim como sabia que o loiro sentia o mesmo por ele.

Eles não estavam vivendo um pelo outro. Não estavam destruindo um ao outro.

Eles estavam morrendo juntos.

_Our time is running out_

_And our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground_

_We can't stop it screaming out_

O lugar girava. E era lindo.

Ele ria enquanto o moreno virava a garrafa em sua boca. O líquido escorria por seu queixo e peito e empossava no abdômen do moreno, que estava deitado sob ele. Harry girava sob ele e era lindo.

Draco se inclinou, beijando-o, dando-lhe de beber da própria boca, e ele não sabia que bebida era, todas tinham o mesmo gosto. Tudo tinha o mesmo gosto. Menos o corpo de Harry.

E ele beijava seu peito e seu ventre e seu pênis e o sugava como se pudesse absorver sua essência naquele toque, tudo o que ele era, tudo o que ele sentia, tudo o que ele significava. Ele queria livrá-lo disso, pois sabia que _ser_ era o que o estava matando.

E, ao mesmo tempo, Harry era exatamente como ele: vazio. E isso o fazia amá-lo e querê-lo mais do que tudo. E seu desejo aumentava e ele precisava de Harry como um todo, pois o vazio não era mais capaz de alimentá-lo, mesmo envolto em sêmen de Harry Potter.

Sentando-se sobre os tornozelos em cima da cama, puxou o corpo de Harry contra o seu, colocando-o sobre seu colo, e eles se beijavam e havia muito mais do que o gosto de bebida entre seus lábios.

Harry interrompeu o beijo, derramando bebida entre eles, e Draco tirou a garrafa de suas mãos, porque ele precisava de mais, de mais de Harry, de mais daquele gosto e de tudo o mais que ele poderia dá-lo. E o moreno, como se entendesse sua atitude, se impulsionou contra o seu quadril, os unindo de forma íntima, e Draco gritou contra sua boca, puxando-o para mais perto, como se pudesse se fundir com ele.

E era tão intenso que sua magia ou sua força, ou qualquer coisa que ainda restava nele de tudo o que ele não-era, explodiu a garrafa em sua mão, os cacos se espalhando pela cama e entre os corpos dos dois, o brilho do vidro transpassando sua mão em meio ao sangue fazendo com que desviasse sua atenção do que faziam quando Harry parou o movimento, segurando seu braço, preocupado.

- Está doendo? - perguntou, erguendo a mão ferida até próximo ao seu rosto, analisando o fragmento da garrafa como se pensasse em uma forma de tirá-lo dali.

- Não importa. - Draco respondeu com mais sinceridade do que jamais imaginara conseguir imprimir à sua voz frente a sangue e dor.

E ao ver Harry sorrindo para ele, sorriu de volta em compreensão muda. Não importa. Nada mais importa.

Harry beijou seus dedos e o caco, manchando seus lábios de sangue, e voltou a beijar Draco, se movendo sobre seu colo, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. O moreno gritou contra sua boca quando o loiro o envolveu em um abraço mais forte, o vidro em sua mão abrindo um corte fundo nas costas do moreno, fazendo-o ofegar e se mover com mais ênfase, como se a dor partilhada fosse a origem de _tudo_ o que partilhavam.

E Draco o beijou de forma mais profunda, abraçando-o com mais força, deitando-o na cama sobre os cacos e investindo contra seu corpo com mais ênfase, vendo-o se contorcer enquanto os lençóis se tingiam de rubro. As mãos trêmulas de Harry arranhavam suas costas, puxavam seus cabelos, e as suas mãos corriam por suas pernas, em uma carícia dolorida.

Harry se virou contra ele, voltando a sentar sobre seu quadril, e Draco sentiu ao mesmo tempo os cacos cravarem em seu corpo com o peso dos dois sobre os lençóis e o corpo de Harry estremecer sobre o seu, se movendo mais rápido até levá-lo ao mesmo prazer que sentira, deitando-se sobre seu peito.

Eles não tinham mais forças. Não tinham mais palavras. Não tinham mais nada. A respiração saia fraca e o olhar de Draco era embaçado enquanto encarava o caco de vidro na mão ferida.

E ele sorria.

Harry se remexeu e ele também sentiu o incomodo da magia percorrendo seu corpo. Virou a cabeça e conseguia ver Harry com perfeição, tentando se erguer, como se voltasse à consciência no mesmo momento que ele. E, aos poucos, começaram a perceber todo o sangue e o vidro à volta, e o elfo ao lado sussurrando magia antiga, poderosa demais, que curava os dois.

Que salvava suas vidas, provavelmente.

- Kreacher. - Harry chamou, sua voz fraca, e ele passou uma mão pelo rosto como se esse movimento pudesse ajudá-lo a pensar. Ele aguardou o elfo retirar o caco maior da mão de Draco e fechar o ferimento antes de continuar – Você pode pegar uma roupa para mim, por favor?

- Sim, mestre. - o elfo parecia quase feliz com a iniciativa de Harry se vestir, mas sua felicidade se esvaiu quando ofereceu as vestes para o mestre.

- Fique com elas. - Harry disse, ainda soando dormente.

- Mas... mas... mestre, por favor! Não! Kreacher não merece, mestre! Kreacher só estava tentando ajudar! Se Kreacher não fizesse isso, mestre, o mestre e o mestre Malfoy iriam morrer!

- Kreacher. - Harry chamou baixinho, fechando os olhos como se estivesse cansado demais – Ouça, você não fez nada de errado. Pode servir outra família se quiser. Mas, não importa o que você faça, nós vamos morrer.

E havia tanta certeza na voz de Harry que o elfo entendeu. Com um aceno de cabeça, segurando a veste entre os dedos, ele aparatou.

E agora eles estavam sozinhos.

_How did it come to this?_

_You will suck the life out of me_

Draco fitou os olhos verdes e eles sorriam para ele. Um sorriso claro, como ele nunca havia visto. Não havia amargura nos dedos que lhe estenderam a taça, e ele se permitiu sorrir também quando olhou para o líquido negro, mas claramente leve. Muito mais leve do que eles. Leve como vinho seco.

A poção também sorria para ele.

- Então... – Draco suspirou, vendo Harry servir um cálice para ele também – É assim que tudo termina. – e riu, seco.

- É assim que tudo começa. – Harry respondeu, sério, se aproximando dele – Não haverá escolhas erradas dessa vez.

De uma forma delicada, o moreno apoiou o dedo em seu queixo, erguendo seu rosto e o beijando. Seus lábios eram frios há dias. O loiro se afastou, e mergulhou o dedo na poção, traçando uma trilha negra nos lábios do moreno em um carinho breve.

E ele sorria. Não havia ninguém para dizer o que deviam ou não fazer. Era a única decisão que cada um tomou sozinho na vida. E, ainda assim, não estavam sozinhos.

Estavam juntos.

Draco inclinou devagar a taça que ele segurava de encontro à boca de Harry, e o moreno imitou seus movimentos, o oferecendo de beber. Era o último e único compromisso que firmariam. Os olhos cravados nos olhos, o líquido frio invadindo seu corpo, sentindo-o descer pelo peito, gelando a alma. Draco sentiu o ar gelar em seus pulmões e viu a mão que servia a poção a Harry estremecer. E quando não pôde mais inspirar o ar à volta, seus joelhos cederam e ele escutou o barulho de metal, se dando conta de que a mão de Harry soltara a taça que o servia.

Deixou o corpo pender contra o do moreno, sentindo o coração dele batendo forte contra seu peito e fechou os olhos quando as mãos de Harry seguraram suas vestes com algum desespero. Seu corpo formigava e ele estava afundando, sem conseguir sentir mais nada a sua volta, até ele mesmo sumir aos poucos.

E sorriu.

Pois seu último pensamento foi que o gosto da morte era doce.

Como os lábios _dele_.

**FIM**

**NA: Cara, esse plot eu tenho desde SETEMBRO DE 2008. **

**Na época, ele surgiu em um clima muito de Sin, que tem um capítulo em que os dois ficam trancados por mais de uma semana em um quarto meio que se consumindo como representação de gula. E a ideia era que eu e a twin escrevêssemos essa fic juntas, que provavelmente seria uma long. Por isso levou tanto tempo para ela vir a existir: nunca estávamos as duas no mesmo clima.**

**Até que eu vi a capa no chall e pensei "puta merda, isso é MUITO aquele plot", e aí a fic surgiu: com o detalhe de que a primeira e a última cena já estavam escritas DESDE 2008.**

**Enfim, espero que gostem. E não me xinguem: esse plot é sobre autodestruição, em momento NENHUM essa fic se pretende feliz, contente e saltitante. Mas acredito que ela tem sua razão de existir justamente nisso.**

**Beijos.**


End file.
